Various apparatuses are available for exercising muscles of the arms and upper body using weight resistance. Some of these apparatuses include the resistant weight as an integral part of the handle used to grasp the apparatus, such as a dumbbell. Other apparatuses include a handle for attaching to cables which provide resistance through a combination of weights and pulleys.
The present invention provides a gripping device for exercising muscles of the arm and upper body when mounted to a cable pulley weight machine.